


Jesse St. Sucks

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Drabble Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse St. James Jesse St. sucks. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse St. Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

Kurt has a secret. Or rather, Kurt had a secret before Blaine, because he tells Blaine everything. Including former- secrets about attractive rivals. One Jesse St James, in particular – Kurt has always been attracted to him. Naturally, Blaine had asked for photos (because ogling other people is something that they do together, apparently), and he just  _didn’t_  understand.

“No, really, what is it that you see in him?” Blaine had asked.

Kurt had struggled to explain.

“Maybe you need to see him in person.”

He’d organized for them all to hang out, and so here they are. Blaine is sitting on his bed, pants and underwear around his ankles, and Jesse St James himself kneeling in front of him.

Jesse is so sure of his own, ahem, prowess and good looks that he ever so kindly offered to prove both.

Kurt is having trouble refraining from drooling, honestly. He’s well aware he’s staring, and he catches Blaine’s eye, winking at him once. Blaine groans, and tells Jesse to get on with it.

“Don’t rush me, Blanderson, this is an art,” Jesse says, grinning.

“Fuck you,” Blaine retorts, but he’s grinning too.

Jesse chooses that moment to sink his mouth over Blaine’s cock, and Kurt’s pretty sure that’s the end of coherent thought for both he and his boyfriend.

Whatever Kurt thought he would be doing at age 18, this is so much better.


End file.
